


The Family They Deserve: Part 4

by thegreatficmaster



Series: The Family They Deserve [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring John Winchester, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kid Winchesters (Supernatural), Reader-Insert, Winchester Family (Supernatural) Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 18:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n and John prepare the house for Christmas, wanting this to be perfect for the boys.





	The Family They Deserve: Part 4

“John! Come on!” y/n whispered, grabbing the box of ornaments she had found and taking them to the living room, John dragging the little tree he had just cut down.

She knew it was going to be a lot of work.

How the hell was she meant to get the perfect Christmas ready, when it was almost 11pm on Christmas Eve?

She had no clue. 

But she was determined to do it.

This was the first Christmas the boys would be able to celebrate properly, especially now that hunting had taken a back seat.

Y/n was going to make sure her boys had the perfect one, wanting them to remember this forever.

John placed the tree in the pot, making sure it stood properly, before brushing off the snow that had landed on it while he was dragging it in.

“Ok. So, I want you to just hang the tinsel around the house. Oh, the lights too”.

“How am I meant to hang the lights? I can’t hammer any nails right now!” he hissed at her, completely freezing in the cold, regretting letting y/n persuade him into this.

“Come on, John. Just imagine their faces. Smiling. Happy and joyful. Imagine how excited Sam will be. And Dean’s just gonna have a smile on his face all day. Please?” she begged, John giving in, her descriptions making him want to see his boys happy.

He rolled his eyes, getting to it, hanging the lights with little clear hooks y/n had thrown at him.

They got to work, y/n decorating the tree, hanging lights and baubles, a little angel on top and a few car and book decorations.

She stepped back, proud of her work and looked at John, almost finished hanging the wall lights.

She saw him reaching up, his shirt lifting and exposing his back, his little crack visible.

Y/n couldn’t help smiling, walking forward and wrapping her arms around John’s waist from behind.

John stopped what he was doing, looking at her over his shoulder and chuckling.

“What’s going on, princess?”

Y/n shrugged, burying her face into his back and inhaling his scent: leather, whiskey and wood.

“Nothing. I just love you. That’s all”.

John turned in her arms, his hands cupping her face as he leaned down, his lips touching hers, just softly, but the passion and love was all there.

“Love you too, princess. Always will”, he admitted, staring into her eyes and smiling.

She giggled slightly, pushing him away and going back to the box, letting him finish up as she placed a few figurines and ornaments here and there, just to make it look a little extra Christmassy.

“Last thing”, she muttered, grabbing the stockings and placing them above the little fireplace they had.

She stood back, John leaning his chin on her shoulder, his arms around her waist.

“It looks perfect”.

She nodded in agreement, proud that they managed to do all of this so fast and make it look good.

“They’re gonna love it, right?”

“Of course, princess. They’ll be over the moon”.

She sighed in relief, letting John take her back to their room, falling asleep in his embrace, knowing when they woke up, everything would be worth it.

“Y/n! Y/n! Dad! Wake up!”

The door to their room burst open, Sam jumping onto the bed, Dean running in as well, standing above y/n and leaning down, kissing her head.

“Y/n!” 

He shook her, y/n groaning in response. 

“Come on. It’s Christmas. Wake up”.

Y/n tried to shake him off, but her boys were a little too enthusiastic today, so there was no backing down.

John watched in amusement, putting on his shirt and pants, grabbing Sam in his arms and pushing Dean out of the room, letting y/n have a few more minutes of rest, knowing she wouldn’t be able to resist joining them soon.

Sure enough, she came out after a while, a smile on her face and no traces of the tiredness she was feeling inside.

Dean saw her and ran up to her, hugging her tight.

“Did you do this?” he asked, looking up into her eyes, his bright green ones shining with excitement.

“Yep. Your dad and I did it last night. Was it a good surprise?” she enquired, her face waiting for his answer.

“Hell yea. It’s awesome”.

“Language, boy”.

Dean looked back at John and apologized, y/n chuckling and ruffling his hair.

She went over to the fireplace, sitting on the carpet, Dean deciding to situate himself on her lap, John on the couch, Sam sat on his lap.

“Wanna open some presents now?”

Sam jumped off John’s lap, not even answering as he raced to the tree, pulling all the presents out and looking for the ones with his name on.

Y/n looked down at Dean and nodded, the boy getting off her and going over to find his own.

John and y/n sat back, watching as they tore open their presents, the glee painted on their faces.

Y/n had bought Dean a little amulet to wear, one Sam had suggested she buy, and a football he could play with, get more into the normal life.

Sam got a little bike. Nothing too big. Just something that he could train on for now.

“I love it!” Dean exclaimed, getting off the floor and jumping onto y/n, throwing his arms around her neck and holding her tight.

She chuckled, hugging back and placing a kiss on his cheek.

“You’re welcome, sweetie.”

“Not finished yet though…” she teased, getting up and leaving to their bedroom, glad it stayed quiet all this time. 

She came out with something in her arms, leaning down for the boys to see.

“You got us a puppy?” Sam asked, staring up at her, his eyes wide, smiling ear to ear.

She nodded, placing it in Dean’s arm, Sam right next to his brother as they both marvelled at its sleeping form.

“You guys always wanted a dog. So I thought, maybe we could get one. But you need to take care of it. Ok? No playing with it and getting bored. It’s gonna be with us for years. So make sure he’s happy. Alright?”

They both nodded, promising that they’d take care of the little thing forever.

“Y/n. I’ve got this for you”.

Y/n turned her head, John offering his hand to her.

“Come on, John. You said we’d give the presents to each other later”, she reminded him, his present sitting in their closet, waiting for the boys to fall asleep, before it could be given to him.

“I know. But this is just something extra”.

She took his hand, John helping her off the floor and taking her outside.

She began shivering, the boys watching from the doorway, anticipating what was about to happen.

“John! It’s freezing! What the hell are you doing?” she asked, her feet cold from the snow, her body needing the warmth of the fire again.

He dragged her out to the little tree with the swing that stood in front of the cabin, getting down on one knee and digging out a box.

Y/n’s hands flew to her mouth, gasping in shock and surprise, the tears already forming and rolling down her face.

“Y/n, I know we’ve not been together long. It’s been just over a year. But, you make me happy. Truly happy. I never thought after-after…” 

John began getting choked up thinking about Mary. 

But he was going to push through. For y/n.

“After we lost Mary, I never even thought about a relationship. The only thing on my mind was finding whatever killed her. I completely forgot about my boys as well. Then you came along. Showed this old man I needed to get my shit together. And now here we are, living a nice life. The boys are happier than I’ve ever seen them and they both love you so much. We all do. And I don’t see this happening without you around. So I’m begging you, y/n. Marry me. We can do this together. But I need to know that you want this. Forever”.

She stared down at his shimmering brown eyes, her own watering as well and nodded, the words escaping her.

He chuckled, sliding the simple ring on her finger and getting up, grabbing the back of her neck and leaning his head down, pouring out his love for her into their kiss.

It took y/n a second to snap out of her daze, kissing back with as much enthusiasm, Dean and Sam watching from the doorway.

“Ewww! Gross!” Sam yelled, y/n and John breaking apart and chuckling.

She turned and grinned at the boy, running back to the house, ready to pepper kisses all over his face.

John walked back, watching as she chased Sam around, stopping besides Dean.

“You’re ok with this, right?” he asked, looking down at his son.

Dean looked up, nodding and smiling widely at his dad, hugging him, John running his hands through his hair.

“Yea. I love her”.

“Me too, boy. Me too”. 


End file.
